I believe in you
by Greenbadass
Summary: What if one day Goten's kids from the future, accidentally come to the past, and what if all of this is connected to Dragon Ball Multiverse? How would the others react by meeting the two demi saiyans who seem to be stronger then they look. How will Goku and Vegeta react to their future grandkids?
1. Chapter 1

In another galaxy...

Unknown POV

« Ka...» a feminine voice that was surely angered placed her hands next to her waist and glared at her opponent who smirked and seemed to be ready for the upcoming attack

« Me...» the girl growled and aimed at her target, as everyone else was worried and at the same time relaxed

« Ha...» a blue energy was formed in her hands and it was bright so everyone covered their eyes. What the girl didn't see coming was her opponent appearing right in front of her and stopping her attack

«..Meha nothing sis! I know that move too well « said a teen with spiky black hair, he looked like teen Goku, except for a scar on his left eye.

In a matter of second he punched a black haired girl into a tree.

« Holy shit! Why the hell did you hit her that hard!? « screamed another voice that belonged to a purple haired girl with blue eyes. She ran over to a defeated teenage girl that rubbed her head

« Well she wanted to spar, that's suppose to happen while sparing Pam « said a black haired teen while crossing his muscular arms

« That's now what I meant! You hit her too hard, can't you ever go easy Kakarot? « asked the girl as she helped the black haired up.

« NoPe « he answered while popping up the 'P'

He laid on the grass with his arms behind his head. Another person laid next to him and high fived the teen named Kakarot. The other boy had long purple hair and night black eyes. « Nice hit Kakarot, I thought that you were gonna go easy on her « he said as he smirked to his friend. « Taylor do I look like a guy who likes going easy? « asked Kakarot as he smirked back. « Not at all « answered the male named Taylor

« Sheesh Pam I'm fine, no need to be so worried « complained the black haired girl. Her hair was messed up and bangs covered her cyan blue eyes.

« Well he did hit you pretty hard, so I thought that you were hurt « said Pam

« Heey! She's the one that BEGGED me to spar with her « added Kakarot from behind

« I didn't beg you dumbass, I never beg for anything « said the girl as she wiped off the dirt from her clothes and fixed her hair

« Oh really, remember that time when- « started Taylor « That doesn't count! « she cut in

« One way or another, I would've kicked your ass anyway « bragged Kakarot and he recieved a growl and death glare from his sister

« In your dreams Kakarot, everyone knows that you were just 10 power levels above me and that's all « said the girl

« And yet I still am above you, face it Gotena there's no way that you can beat me « said Kakarot with a smirk

« Oh yeah, we'll see about that bro « said a girl named Gotena

« Hey guys I heard that my dad telling mom about his new invention, you guys wanna check it out? « asked Taylor

« I don't know Tay, remember the last time what happened when we messed up your dads invention? « reminded Gotena

« Oh yeah I remember, you and I got stuck in a different dimention where you were only kids and had A LOT of trouble finding your way back home while Kakarot tried covering that for you us and Gotena was trying to bring us back. Lucky for us it happened but its just that we broke dad's machine so we ended up grounded and beaten up by grandpa Vegeta...and uncle Goten and mom « said Pam

« I am not going through that road again! Dad literally beat me up so bad that I ended up healing for the entire month « complained Kakarot as he remembered and shivered

« But guuuys we're best frieeends we haaave to do thiiis « whined Taylor

« Oh sweet Kami you're such a terrible whiner, ok we're gonna see the stupid machine, but if anything happens its all your fault! « said Kakarot and Taylor smirked which signaled a deal.

( Capsule corp. )

The four teenagers managed to get in without getting caught. They looked at the circle-look-alike object and scanned it

« This is it? Its just a giant circle, seriously I thought that your dad was a genious « said Gotena as she gave a little knock to a peace of metal

« Dad didnt say what it was, so we're gonna have to find out ourselves « said Taylor

Gotenas eyes widen as she glanced at her purple haired friend who grinned as he pushed some buttons

« Tay I swear if you break this- « « Relax Goty I'm still the one who's gonna end up in trouble the most « said Taylor with a smirk

« Hey what does this button do? « asked Kakarot as he pushed a red button.

As he did that a vortex opened in the center of the invention. It formed a big flash of light and not to mention the wind that was sucking everything inside.

« Gotena grab on to me! « shouted Pam as she reached out her hand for Gotena to grab, but she slipped and was about to get sucked inside. « Kakarot you idiot, do something! « she shouted as her brother reacted and turned into a super saiyan and grabbed her hand.

« Kakarot don't move, you're having a pefect balance to the ground so the force thats coming from the vortex cant push you inside « shouted Taylor

« I cant hear you, what do you want me to do!? « shouted Kakarot from behind

« He said dont move or else we're gonna-! « before she had time to finish, they were both gone and the vortex was gone

« Oh...shit « cursed Taylor as he just stared blanckly at the invention his father made

« Taylor...where did they go? « asked Pam

« I dont know..but we better tell dad about this « he said

« TELL DAD! HAVE YOU GONE NUTS!? HE'S GONNA END WITH OUR LIVES IF HE FINDS OUT THAT WE MESSED UP HIS INVETION! « panicked Pam

« And what about Kakarot and Gotena? How are we suppose to get them back? « asked Taylor annoyed by his sisters reaction

« Look at it this way, one way or another we're still gonna get our butts kicked «

« This was all your idea Taylor! «

« What the hell happened here!? « shouted a voice from behind. And there was one person they didnt want to see right now

«...hey dad..nice suit, mom really has a good taste doesn't she? « joked Taylor as he rubbed the back of his head

Their father just gave them ' the look ' and Pam sighed in defeat

« Daddy, before you say anything I have to add...THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT! « she shouted the last part as she pointed at Taylor that glared at her

« Trunks whats going on? « asked one woman with short black hair. She scanned the lab and her kids and sighed

« What did they do? « she asked

« I'm about to find out « he said as he glared at the two.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe that I only get one review, I mean seriously is the story that bad?**

**Ugh..nevermind, this may be the last time I update it anyway :P**

In a completely different world, a vortex opened in the middle of the forest and two figures landed. First came the boy and then the girl. The first one who recovered was the girl, she rubbed her head and scanned the area she was in.

« Oh fuck where are we? « she questioned as she looked around but all she could see were trees. « On my back NOW GET OFF! « the male shouted under her and the girl did as she was told. « That's what you get for pushing me while we were still inside that vortex ' Move away Gotena ' you say ' You're so slow Gotena ' you say, well take that bitch cause I just whooped your ass! « said Gotena with a proud smirk on her face and it made her brother growl and roll his eyes. As he got up he scanned the area and scratched the back of his head as he turned his look back to Gotena. « Any idea where we are? « he asked and Gotena just shrugged. « No idea..» she replied.

Before they had time to react, a weird space ship appeared above the two siblings.

« Hey cool ride « said Gotena as she admired the ship. As it opened, two birds and a green creature stepped out and greeted the two siblings. « Wow a namek, the only namek I know is Piccolo « said Kakarot. « Greetings humans I am-« « -Humans? Hey we're not humans! We're saiyans! Big differance birdy « reacted Gotena as Kakarot just grabbed her wrist and shook his head a no which seemed to calm her down a bit.

« I apologise for stupids-« as he said it he recieved a growl from Gotena « I mean my sisters behaviour, continue « said Kakarot and looked at death glaring Gotena. If looks could kill, Kakarot would have been dead meat by now

« I am Varga, and these nameks are from the other universe, and we are organizing a Multiverse tournament where all the strongest fighters from this universe will compete for victory « started the bird and the teens just exchanged looks and turned their attention back. « You see, there isnt just one universe, there are lots of them and each of them follow their own path. But all with the same situations,and the same choices so that's what they have in common. Just a few unexpected events make a universe slightly differ from the other. For example the sky from this planet is blue, from a parallel it could be red, or the planet could be taken over by some alien where the other species will live. «

finished the namek as he looked at the confused dark haired teen. « Any questions? « added the namek as he became fully aware that the boy could barely understand...even the example seemed too hard for him. «Uhh...what are you talking about again? « asked Kakarot and everyone did their anime fall down.

« Whaat? Ok sorry I just cant think when I'm hungry, I haven't ate anything in hours « whined Kakarot as his sister facepalmed.

« Let me put this shortest as I can dumbass, there's another you somewhere else that is a lot smarter, and you can meet him « explained Gotena and signaled the namek to continue the story.

« In case of death, we can use the Dragon Balls to resurrect the victim from the fights so practically there is nothing to lose « he finished and Gotena smirked as she heared the word ' fights '

« I am so in « she added and cracked her knuckles.

« Then it's settled, You will be the 19th group that entered. This will be your universe number « said the namek as every Gotenas body part twitched in excitement.

« Finally some butt kicking time! « she exclaimed as she was ready to go to the ship

« Hello, Gotena!? You forgot something « shouted back Kakarot

« If its you then its nothing important ! « she shouted back as she got inside

« Ugh idiot...she forgot to ask where we are anyway and how to go back home so we-« he stopped as he noticed that the namek was still waiting for him in the middle of the ship stairs. « Ah forget it! « he growled and flew up.

Kakarot POV

This is gonna suck a lot...

« By the way, you remind me of someone from the previous universe we picked up. I thought I heared that his name was Goku...was it? « the namek seemed unsure.

Kakarot raised a brow and crossed his arms. « Yeah his name is Goku, and he's my grandpa « said Kakarot. « Unbelievable, they look so much alike « said Varga

« I get that a lot..» said Kakarot as he placed a smirk on his face

« Yeah except that grandpa wasnt dumb like this dumbhole « added Gotena with a chuckle

« I dont know...he didnt seem so bright « said Varga and Gotena's eye twitched

« Are you calling my grandfather stupid? « she asked with venom in her tone that everyone on the ship got scared

« N-no ma'am « said Varga as he left to the controles.

« Nice one sis « said Kakarot with a smirk as he bro fisted Gotena

« As always bro « she replied with the same smirk

Now you could definitely see that they're related

**End... **

**Well it has to be since nobody gives a crap about the story..**


	3. Chapter 3

In a matter of five minutes, Kakarot and Gotena arrived in the big arena.

There were lots of other species as fighters and watchers. The two were lead by the same bird and the namek. « So Kakarot, you still think this was a bad idea? « smirked Gotena as she looked at her drooling brother. Above them was a tiny planet thingy where they will probably battle. « Huh? You asked something? « he turned his attention to Gotena who crossed her arms and scanned the are around his, while she still kept her famous smirk. « Nothing important « she replied as they continued walking.

« This is where you two, the universe 19 fighters will stay. Even though you're only teenagers and the only representatives of your universe- « « -yeah right « muttered Gotena under her breath and recieved a glare from the bird. « Don't quarrel with the others! « he finished and left off with the namek following behind.

« You got a really big mouth ya know that? « said Kakarot with crossed arms

« So sue me « replied Gotena as she leaned on the wall.

« So how long will this take? « asked Kakarot

« Beats me, they had me at 'fighting ' « she replied as she looked around to her opposite balconies. « I'm guessing that this so called tournament will begin when the others on our right side arrive « she added as she glanced at the empty universe 16 balcony. Kakarot took a glance himself, but his reaction was a bit shoking

« Hey Gotena isnt that Cell!? « he pointed at the bug-look-like creature

« Oh man, I did not see that coming « she added as she glanced at Cell

Cell looked back at the two staring teenagers and raised a brow

« Do I know you? « he asked

« Nope. Not at all « said Kakarot and Gotena as they scratched the back of their heads and laughed nervously

« Man I am not planing to compete against him « said Gotena

« Yeah I heared that uncle Gohan had a lot of troubles trying to beat him « added Kakarot

« Uhm...Gotena? « called out Kakarot as he pointed to the balcony next to them. The 18th balcony. Kakarot stared at the characters who were exactly like the ones from their universe. « What? « said Gotena and took a glance at what her brother was pointing.

« Oh shit...hey is that dad? « she asked as she looked at the dark haired teenager who just jumped out of their balcony along with the purple haired teen

« I think so, and the other guy looks like uncle Trunks! « added Kakarot

« Crap, we're back in that time when they were in the ' other universe thingy' tournament. Remember? Aunt Pan was telling us about it, its where she turned into a Super Saiyan! « reminded Gotena and Kakarot seemed puzzled more then ever

« What do we do now!? « he panicked

« Do we got a choice here? We need to continue « said Gotena and looked at her father who was talking to some saiyan with a scar, they seemed pretty old fashion to her.

« Is that Frieza? « asked Gotena as she looked at the white-purple female-ish creature.

« Judging by his girly look, lizard tail, black lipstick and stucking up like to his dad like a girl- « « watch it buster « Gotena cut in. « Yep its Frieza alright « finished Kakarot

« And that must be Buu « he added and Gotena smirked. « I gotta admit for a candy demon he looks pretty good « she said and her brother had a poker face on.

« You must be going crazy, did you just say that Buu looks hot? « reacted Kakarot trying to stay calm. Usually he doesn't mind his sister complimenting guys, but a monster that almost killed everyone? That definitely sounded dead wrong.

« WHAT!? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IDIOT! WHY THE HELL WOULD I THINK THAT!? « shouted Gotena loud enough so all the attention was to her. *Cricket in the background *

« Well that came out unexpected « whispered Kakarot and Gotena just growled

« Hey who's that in the iceberg? « whispered Gotena as she pointed at the person inside the iceberg. Kakarot shrugged and both of them decided to take a closer look so they flew off to the birds and the berg. Unfortunately, universe 18 was near them too so they had to do their best not to be suspicious.

« This is the fighter from universe 20 « added the bird

« Hey look there is someone inside the iceberg « said Goku as he decided to fly closer to see but Piccolo held him back. « That's Broly! « he exclaimed loud enough so Kakarot and Gotena could hear him.

« Did he just say...» Gotena started but couldnt finish

Kakarot gulped as he pulled himself and Gotena back « Yep « he replied

« We found him frozen in the void of space, if he's alive when his fight comes, he'll participate « said another bird

« Do they have any idea who they brought here? « asked Gotena worried for the safety of others. They never battled Broly, but they definitely heared stories about him.

« I dont think so Gotena, but all I know is that when his fight comes, all hell could break lose « said Kakarot

« How could they bring such a monster in here? « they heared Goku say.

« Grandpa seems to be worried as well « added Kakarot

« No duh, he's the first one that faced him « said Gotena as she crossed her arms

« All challengers have arrived! We have randomly selected the matchs, may the fighters get ready! « the announcement came and everyone was ready as ever

« May the first fight begin. Nappa from universe 13 vs Cargot from universe 10! «

« Who's Nappa again? « asked Gotena as she looked confused at her brother

« I think that he's the empty headed baldy that used to work for Vegeta « answered Kakarot not being sure

The two fighers have arrived, and the battle might begin

**Well that's it for now, whaddya think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nappa vs Cargot **

Nappa was the first one to charge, but Cargot successfully blocked his attack « You know..» started Nappa as he blocked Cargots attack. « I have slaughtered all your people in my universe « he finished as their fight got very interesting to the watchers.

« That is none of my concern. « said Cargot as he tried his best to actually put a scratch on Nappa.

« Whoa I had no idea that Nappa could put up a fight « said Gotena amazed by the strength that came out of that saiyan. Kakarot simply nodded and watched the fight between a namek and a saiyan

« I heared that Cargot is a good fighter as well, and Nappa is a saiyan like us..so who'd you think will win? « asked Gotena as she glanced at her older brother, well he was a year older but still. « We'll find out sooner or later « he replied calmly and continued watching.

« Wow this Nappa is stronger then the one we fought « said Gohan

« Yes but its also apparent...» replied Goku as he crossed his arms « He is quite old now» finished Goku « The namek is strong too, he is a warrior after all « added Piccolo, annoyed that barely anyone paid attention to the nameks strength

Nappa successfully punched Cargot, and as he was sent flying he kneed him in the gut really hard so he hit the ground with his back.

« Nappa of universe 13 wins! « 

« I totally saw that coming « said Kakarot with a smirk. Gotena gave him ' the look ' and turned her attention to the bald saiyan who landed to his balcony.

' Proud old peace of junk, I can easily wipe the floor with him ' she thought but shrugged it off. Why would she do that anyway? He won the fight fair and square so whats the point? Its the nameks fault for giving up so easily.

« Hey sis its not the best time to zone out, another fight is gonna start « said Kakarot and Gotena sighed. « I'm not zoning out dumbass, I have rights to comment to myself « she defended.

« Next fight is Frieza from universe 8 vs Jeece from universe 8 «

« Damn thats new, I didnt know that we could fight if we were from the same universe « commented Kakarot as he watched the confused and a bit scared ginyu member. Frieza on the other hand didnt mind, he knew that Jeece wouldnt dare to fight him.

« Well the fights are chosen randomly so its nothing new « added Gotena

And as it was said before, it was obvious that Jeece will forfeit

« Frieza from universe 8 won by a forfeit of his opponent «

« Pft what else is on? « questioned Gotena with a rolle in her eyes

« Next match, Son Goku from universe 18 vs Mahissu from universe 10 «

« That new enough to you? « asked Kakarot as he glanced at his younger sister

« Grandpa's gonna crush him « said Gotena confindently and proudly. She knew that her grandfather was the strongest, so why should she worry at all?

As Goku flew to the arena he recieved a lot of cheeres from Gohan,Goten and Uub

' Go and get him grandpa ' thought Gotena with a small smile.

When Goku landed he met up with a saiyan that wore pretty cramped and old clothes.

« You're a saiyan? « he asked surprised, the saiyans he saw wore armours nothing like what he's wearing.

« I'm not talking to a renegade with no tail « said Mahissu.

Goku was getting ready into his fighting position, even though it was obvious who's gonna win.

' No need to use full strength on him..' thought Goku as he took a closer look at a saiyan.

' well..maybe a little,he isn't a human...let's use a little strength ' he finished his thoughts.

By adding a little punch to the air, the force that was caused by Goku's fist, sent the entire body of Mahissu flying and almost fell from the arena. Mahissu definitely blacked out.

Goku leaned towards him to check if he's ok.

« Hey..are you ok? « he asked confused, but his opponent didn't spoke a word

« Son Goku from universe 18 wins! «

Nobody knew what exactly happened. A tiny punch caused all that force to actually lift off the entire saiyan body and throw him away.

« And that's how the Sons rolle « said Gotena with a smirk. She wanted to congradulate her grandfather but then she remembered that he isnt really her grandfather, he actually died long time ago. Though, she was still proud of him.

« Sis you do know that he didn't mean to hurt him that much, right? « asked Kakarot

« Yeah,yeah I was just saying though « replied Gotena.

As Goku landed Goten and Pan ran up to him. Gotena wanted to do that too, but she knew that Kakarot wouldn't let her. They werent sure if it could mess up the future, even though it could be messed up enough already.

« Let it go Gotena, not gonna happen « warned Kakarot

« I know...» she said and sighed in defeat. Everyone says that Kakarot reminds all of them about Goku, even though his hairstyle changed a lot. His hair was longer, a bit like teen Gotens.

« So you met the pathetic versions of the saiyans « said Vegeta from universe 13.

Gotena noticed him talking to the members of universe 18 so she decided to check out whatsup. She concintrated her mind on them and was able to hear just anything that they said. It was a ability of her and Kakarot, of course Pam and Taylor could to the same too.

« We are the super saiyans and I am the future winner of this tournament « said the universe 13 Vegeta. ' Oh yeah a big red cape can really make you a winner ' thought Gotena with a little eye twitch but she calmed herself down.

« Disregarding your rediculous clothes, you're the closest group to us, as you have Kakarot with you..but a namek? « he ended his sentense with a question at the end

' So what if they have a namek, they're cool ' thought Gotena

« I guess you had a weird time fighting Frieza on planet Namek, right? « he asked

' Bitch please, he killed you ' thought Gotena with an eye rolle

« I think we diverged before that « started Piccolo « Your Kakarot wasn't sent to Earth when he was little, was he? « asked Piccolo

' Considering that he's wearing the saiyan armour and has a stupid smirk, I guess so ' thought Gotena. « I was..I killed all the humans, and the others picked me up 20 years after « explained the universe 13 Kakarot. Gotena's eye and body twitched as she thought of her grandfather actually killing everyone who he protected. She knew that that guy wasnt her grandfather but it still sounded wrong.

« He..killed all humans? « whispered Gotena and she caught her brothers attention

« Who? « asked Kakarot

« He...» she pointed at the universe 13 Kakarot

« Gotena I thought I told you to stay out of that business! He's not our grandpa and our grandpa didnt kill anyone in our universe. Remember this...We. Traveled. In. The. Past.

Gotena nodded but still couldn't help but hear more. This became interesting to her and she was very curious.

« On Namek we fought and killed Frieza, I discovered the secret of the super saiyan there! And what about you? « explained the universe 13 Vegeta.

' Just that? ' thought Gotena.

« We were better « started the universe 18 Vegeta. « Funny, I killed Nappa on Earth « he finished. As Nappa heared that his eyes widen in shock. Gotena smirked as she looked at Nappa's reaction.

« These ' Primitive ' saiyans will be very disappointed by their fights « said Trunks as he glanced at the other saiyans, especially the universe 10 saiyans.

« The funnier thing will be Frieza, I'd love to kill him a second time « said #13 Vegeta.

« Believe me, that will be a pleasure to many people here « added Gohan. « and in our place, Frieza killed you Vegeta « finished Gohan

« He also killed Krillin, and almost Piccolo « said Goten

« Hmm Krillin...he was the bald dwarf right? « questioned Kakarot

Gohan growled a little and nodded his head in a positive answer.

« And Piccolo was the green guy..the namek, rigt? « he asked again and Gohan,Trunks and Goten confirmed.

' Damn he can be forgetful ' thought Gotena surprised that he cant even remember them, heck Piccolo is right infront of his nose.

« Well these two were on Earth and well ha ha...I kinda killed them too, pretty shocking huh? « finished Kakarot

' Oh yeeaa a real shocker ' thought Gotena as she noticed her father and uncle exchanging looks, she was curious at whats going on so she decided to continue her work.

« You want to be shocked? « asked Gohan with a smooth smirk on his face

« You will be shocked « confirmed Goten. Gotena raised her brow and was confused as well.

« You are my father! « they finished together as they pointed at him at the same time.

Look on Kakarots face was priceless, Gotena couldnt stop laughing and her brother just facepalmed. « Crap Gotena, what the hell am I gonna do with you? « said Kakarot

« Let me laugh a little bro, I-I cant breathehahahaha « she was practically dying on the floor from laughter. « D-did ya see the look on his facehahahaha «

« No and I wasnt planning to, dammit Gotena will you ever grow up, stop acting like a little baby and pull yourself together kid « lectured Kakarot

«Next fight..#17 from universe 14, vs I'k'l from universe 15 «

**The fight will continue in the next chapter.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**# 17 vs I'k'l ***

« What!? But..I'k'l isn't born yet « said a creature who held I'k'l in her stomach**. ( I'm sorry I have no idea what's this one called anyway )**

« Just give me a few hours « she added. #17 smirk at his opponent and crossed his arms.

« Impossible...that's a forfeit « said the announcer. « #17 wins « he added.

#17 decided to walk away ' like a boss ' but he also glanced at the opponent and snickered. « Well that was quite easy « he added from the back

« We could have postponed his fight « said one of the tournament organizers.

« No this guy was an ass with me, I can't bare him « added another.

« Next fight, South Kaio Shin from universe 1 vs Butta from universe 8 « said the announcer

Gotena growled in boredom as she leaned on the balcony wall. Kakarot on the other hand was excited and couldn't wait for his turn.

« Lighten up Gotena, the fight can't be that boring « said Kakarot as he glanced at his sister who rolled her eyes. « Oh yeeah its so fun that its also fucking BORING MY SOUL! « she said annoyed. Kakarot sighed in defeat, he knew that the only thing that can calm her down is a good fight, where she will participate. She probably got that from her father. It couldn't be her mother, she was always a shopping fan, sure she could put up a fight if she had to, but she's always the shoppaholic one. Not to mention a good cook. Their father knew how to fight that was for sure, but he was usually polite and nice. And Gotena is usually the rough one. She was like the second Vegeta...sorta. She could have a kind heart that's what she had from Goku. Guess she is a mix of everyone.

« I'm the fastest being in the universe! « said Butta proudly. This even made Kakarot laugh a little. He fought Butta once, and his speed to Kakarot was pretty low. If aliens age then you could blame his age for low speed.

« Oh yeah? « replied Kaio Shin acting amused by his statement. In a matter of second the Kaio Shin disappeared, and before Butta could react, the Kaio Shin punched him in the gut so he fell down and blacked out. The Kaio Shin stood next to him and snickered.

« The fastest huh? In your universe maybe...»

This wasn't surprising at all, it was obvious that the Kaio Shin will win.

« South Kaio Shin from universe 1 wins! «

« Bore to the ing « said Gotena, once again Kakarot rolled his eyes at his sister.

« You could at least act like you're excited « he said and Gotena just shrugged « Sorry but my acting skills drained when I signed up for this « she said being even more bored.

« This was your idea remember « reminded Kakarot and Gotena just put on her ' I'm thinking ' look. After a while she shrugged again. « Nope don't remember « she said adding a small grin.

« Next fight, Majin Buu from universe 11...» now Gotena looked a bit exicited.

« What happened to your bad mood? « asked Kakarot

« I only think of Buu as a good opponent and I'm currently thinking about me being his opponent. Oh pleeaase Lord let me kill Buu « prayed Gotena.

« Against Bujin from universe 6 « the announcer said.

« God dammit! « cursed Gotena as her mood came from bad, to a bit good and then to worst.

Majin Buu attacked Bujin just as he landed and successfully punched him

Bujin loked angered as ever. ' He attacked without any warning ' thought Bujin as he thought of his comeback. « You'll pay for that! Power of illusion! « he called out his magic and both og them appeared in a place full of clocks. Majin Buu looked around amused. « Oooh...magic « Bujin was sure that he could beat him this time.

« I can do that too! « added Majin Buu and now Bujin was even more confused, before he could think of anything, his magic was replaced by Buu's candy land. Majin Buu took his chance and delivered a punch to Bujin.

All the magic disappeared and they were back to the arena where we see Bujin on his knees injured.

« He's too fast...and too strong. I'll have to use...»

As Bujin recovered he placed his hands for another trick

« ENERGY BONDS, MAXIMUM POWER! « the bonds sliced Majin Buu in peaces, but what Bujin didn't know is that Buu can fix himself. Which happened.

Bujin was confused and didn't know what to do.

« You suck! « said Buu as he punched Bujin and won the battle.

« Majin Buu from universe 11 wins! «

« I knew that before the stupid bird could announce « said Gotena

« Geez Gotena what's with you, first you come here soo exicted and then you're dying in here « complained Kakarot at his sisters behaviour

« Cause I wanna fight too! « defended Gotena

« Well you're gonna have to wait your turn like all of us « said Kakarot trying to calm her. « One word big brother...one word and I'm calmed...and thats Gotena vs..ANYBODY! «

Kakarot rolled his eyes but on the other hand he kinda wished the same...if that would shut her up. Kakarots eyes traveled to both universes 16 and 18. And there was one person he never thought he would see.

Vegetto.

« Gotena...you gotta see this..» said Kakarot as he pointed at Vegetto

Gotena did as she was told and her eyes widen. « No..way. I heared stories about him but I never knew I would see him « said Gotena

« I'm dying to go there and meet him « she added. « Well techically he's grandpa Goku and grandpa Vegeta at the same time « « Don't sass me bro! « cut in Gotena

« Next fight Uub from universe 18...against Son Kakarot from universe 19 « said the announcer

Kakarot smirked as he looked at Uub who was being encouraged by Goku. He looked at the 19th balcony and glanced at his opponent. Vegeta was a bit confused hearing the name Kakarot, although he did look like Goku/Kakarot...younger. And he had his surename. Goku was confused as well, he thought that the universe 19th Kakarot is him in his teen years who knows that he's a saiyan and that he should kill all humans. But what confused him is the girl next to him.

« Are you Kakarot? « asked Uub as Kakarot just nodded.

« Are you fucking kidding me right now!? Why the hell does Kakarot get to fight first? « shouted Gotena angered that her brother gets the first fight.

Kakarot signaled her to calm down, since they were talking to the universe 18 characters. And their grandfathers and parents were here too.

Both of them flew to the arena and got ready for their fight.

**Review and vote for the Z fighter you think will win**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank the reviewers for well...reviewing the story.**

**Kakarot vs Uub**

I'd lie if I say that Gotena wasn't jealous of her brother. She was.

She wanted to be the first one to fight.

Gotena crossed her arms and leaned on the balcony wall that was near universe 18.

Everyone was mostly confused by her brothers name. She hoped that nobody will ask her to explain why does her brother have the same saiyan name as Goku.

« May the fight begin! «

' You better not lose dumbass…' thought Gotena as she looked up to the arena.

Uub was ready for his fight, he kept his stare at Kakarot who was standing still.

Like his grandfather, Kakarot knew that he shouldn't use his full strength cause:

Uub is his uncle who will, in future end up marrying Marron

He's not a saiyan, but yet he was trained by a saiyan so he should use a little strength on him.

' At last I'll show a little of my power, Goku sensei and Vegeta-sama will be so proud of me! ' thought Uub as he prepared for the fight and smirked at Kakarot.

Kakarot knew that he was going to beat Uub, so he didn't need to show it off, after all his uncle is now just a kid.

« So are you planning to just stand there and stare at me, or are you gonna fight me. The announcer did say that we can begin so I don't see a reason why not to « interrupted Kakarot still calm and collected. Kakarot decided to take the first move so he simply shot a few attacks at Uub, who successfully dodged them.

« Are you joking with me? « said Uub as he tried to deliver a punch to Kakarot, but he dodged that without a problem

« Just getting warmed up« replied Kakarot.

On the land, Vegeta was focused on the young teen by the same name as Goku. He glanced at the girl who was with him and a thought crossed his mind. Her looks were similar to the youngest son of Goku. But what confused him was her hairstyle and eye color. Her hair was long and spiked at the bottom, she also had a pair of blue highlights that reminded him of his mate and daughter, not to mention the cyan eye color.

' Strange looks, almost like I've known her…but her power level is extremely high. ' thought Vegeta and turned his look Kakarot who was fighting Uub. ' And the boy isn't much different…he looks exactly like this idiot ' he thought. He was even more curious to find out who this siblings actually are.

« Whoa! Where'd ya learn to do that!? « asked Uub amused by Kakarot's attack. Thankfully he dodged it but still it was amazing.

« It's a new one, guess my aim kinda sucks « replied Kakarot with a smooth smirk formed on his face

Again Uub launched his attacks at Kakarot who was blocking them without breaking a sweat. This got Uub a bit mad so he attacked with a power punch that managed to hit Kakarot in the face and move him a bit. ' Darn that hurt! ' thought Kakarot as he rubbed his cheek. « You are a good fighter…before I finish this battle I'm curious about something…« started Uub and it Kakarot just looked at him. « Can it wait? « asked Kakarot. « How come you have the same saiyan name as my sensei, are you him from another universe? « asked Uub. « If I were him then I wouldn't have a sister, I'd have a brother instead « explained Kakarot and he felt something coming towards them, well mostly to Uub's back. In a second Kakarot saw his own attack coming back to finish the job. « Watch out! « warned Kakarot but from curiosity Uub turned around and the same attack passed to Uub and went for Kakarot. But thankfully he stopped the attack.

Uub wiped away the sweat from his forehead, and Kakarot was glad that it didn't hurt his uncle or else some female whose name starts with a first letter G will have his head on a wall. Uub smirked and crossed his arms looking at Kakarot. « And that's it? « said Uub, and it matter of seconds his right arm fell off.

Both of them were shocked, just like the audience. Gotena was full with rage, how could Kakarot hurt a family member like that?

« Shit I had no idea that would happen! « exclaimed Kakarot feeling sorry for what happened.

' Kakarot, I will murder you ' thought Gotena as she glared at her brother.

Kakarot knew that he had to end the fight so he just punched Uub who quickly blacked out.

« Uub is knocked out, Son Kakarot from universe 19 wins! « the announcer said.

Kakarot waited for Uub to recover and he flew him down to his balcony.

« Quick! Can you guys fix this!? « urged Kakarot as Uub was slowly starting to recover.

« He wasn't careful enough « replied Vegeta

« That was not the question! « said Kakarot as he looked at his sister who sent him death glares. « Look if you guys don't fix this, my sister is gonna kill me…literally! « explained Kakarot.

« That girl is your sister? So how come you have the same name as my dad? « asked Gohan

« Do I really need to explain myself? I just ripped out an entire arm of your friend, and you want to know how come I have the same name as gran- « « KAKAROT! « shouted out a female saiyan who wanted to see her brother in their balcony...Now.

« You are all invited to my funeral « said Kakarot as he flew to his balcony.

« Are you out of your mind jackass!? You can't just attack our family members like that« shouted Gotena angered at her brother

« It's a new attack, I swear I had no idea that it could do that! «defended Kakarot

« What if that was dad instead!? « asked Gotena

« Ok I'm sorry, but look..Buu healed him so he's fine « said Kakarot as he pointed at healed Uub.

« Do that again and I swear I will be your next opponent « warned Gotena as she flew to the universe 18 members

« Heey where are you going!? « shouted Kakarot

« To apologize idiot! « she shouted back and left her brother confused.

' When the hell did she become so nice and caring? ' thought Kakarot as he rubbed the back of his head.

«Next battle..Nail from universe 10 vs Reacum from universe 8 «

' Well at least I can enjoy the fight…' thought Kakarot as he looked to the arena.

**Stay tuned for the upcoming battles, will Gotena ever get her turn? Will Vegeta figure out who Kakarot and Gotena really are? Find out in the following chapters in DBZ Multiverse- I believe in you**


	7. Chapter 7

Gotena flew down to the universe 18 balcony and all eyes were on her. Vegeta sent her a glare but it didn't surprise her one bit, instead she returned the same look. It's amazing that in her universe, she was the closest one to Vegeta, even though he is her grandfather.

« Hey guys there's the girl who was with teen grandpa! « exclaimed Pan as she pointed at Gotena. Gotena blushed a little as she looked at her tiny aunt. ' Damn Pamy is barely anything like her ' thought Gotena as she compared her cousin and aunt.

« Uh yeah hey, listen I'm sorry for what my brother did. I can assure you that I won't happen again « said Gotena keeping her serious look. The first person to approach her was Vegeta.

« You and your brother seem to be a strong saiyans especially for your age. So why the hell are you apologising!? Where is your saiyan pride? Didn't your family taught you better! « said Vegeta angered by the fact that he's basically looking at another Goku attitude. Seemes to be that all saiyans he saw lost their pride and forgot the fact that what it means to be the strongest.

Gotena's eye twitched at her grandfathers outburst. She knew that he had this attitude but by mentioning her parents he pushed the button. « My family is one of the strongest saiyans ever living, so I suggest that you keep your mouth shut cause with this power level I can easily kick your butt « replied Gotena calmed. Vegeta was surprised that she even dared to reply.

« I came here only to apologise and that's it « she added and decided to walk away.

One person stood in her way and it was her own mother.

Gotena backed away a bit and everyone was surprised. They knew that Bra wasn't a fighting type...much like her own mother. But why did a strong saiyan girl back away from a shoppaholic fan

« I don't know who you are but nobody talks to my dad that way! « said Bra angered that someone found courage to raise their voice on her father. Gotena didn't say anything.

Usually when she does, her mother would warn her about talking back and it was getting on her nerves.

Kakarot noticed his sister getting intro trouble and he sighed.

' Figured this would happen ' he thought as he looked at his mother and sister staring at each other. Kakarot knew his mother was a shoppaholic so it surprised him to see such an attitude. Not just him that was surprised, everyone in universe 18.

Kakarot decided to fly in and just take his sister back to their balcony.

" Who do you think you are to just talk back to a saiyan prince. My father has full right to comment on your appearance and you should show some respect! " Gotena couldn't help but role her eyes. The ' Saiyan Prince ' story was getting quite old. Hell her grandfather was telling her his prince adventures when she was a kid, and yes it was interesting…until she turned 10. Then it became boring cause she was having waay better adventures on her own.

" Don't you role your eyes on me! I'm a saiyan princess! " warned Bra annoyed by this girls attitude. Gotena smirked as she looked her mother dead in the eye

" So am I. " replied Gotena and flew away ' Like a boss '

Just when Kakarot was about to pick up his sister, she flew down to their balcony.

Kakarot glanced at her and then at their confused universe 18 mother.

" What did you do? " asked Kakarot as he noticed clearly everyone confused

Gotena looked at 18 balcony and snickered as she turned to her brother

" Just proved my point " she replied and leaned on the wall.

Kakarot wasn't buying it, he knew that she did something but he wasn't going to ask. Whatever Gotena does is definitely not stupid.

**On the arena**

Nail was ready for his fight while on the other hand Reacum had his hands on hips and a stupid look on his face. ( I swear Ginyu Force is dumb )

" Special Force, Ginyu Commando! ..Reacum! " said Reacum as he did his 'pose '

Nail was confused and we can see Gotena facepalming at the stupid character.

" Don't they get those poses? " asked Gotena as Kakarot laughed

" I don't know, but at least I can laugh at something for a change " he replied

Reacum launched himself at Nail but he dodged and sent one of his own kicks who were dodged as well. The fight between a namekian and a ginyu was quite interesting to the watchers.

" Reacum Kick! " he shouted as he hit Nail and sent him flying a few feet away from Reacum.

Reacum approached Nail who was preparing for getting up.

" Do you want some more? " he asked in somewhat sarcastic way.

Nail got up and suddenly his energy started rising dramatically. Everyone felt that and was shocked. Reacum's scouter was beeping like crazy. Before he had time to reach, Nail launched himself and punched Reacum in the gut and added a knuckle sandwitch

" Damn did you know he could do that? " asked Gotena as she looked at her brother who was amazed as well.

" Nope.. " he answered while popping up the P

As Reacum was recovering, Nail used one of his energy blasts and successfully hit Reacum. The entire arena was filled with light so nobody was able to see anything.

As the coast was getting clear Universe 13 Vegeta was the first to say something

" Not powerful enough " he said as he looked up at the arena

And it was true, as the smoke was disappearing Reacum was still on his feet.

" Not bad " said Reacum as he brushed off the dust. " Not bad at all "he added as he was getting ready to launch his attack. " My turn….REACUM ERASER GUN! " this attack went from his mouth and Nail crossed his arms ad a shield

The attack bruised Nail a lot. Reacum picked him up by his arm so Nail was hanging like a picture. " No resistance…you're no different from other namekians we slaughtered " commented Reacum as he celebrated his un announced victory. Nail opened his eyes and shot eye beams at Reacums chest. This caused Reacum to lose grip on Nail.

" You weren't cautious enough " said Nail who power punched Reacum and secured his victory. Reacum was on the ground knocked out.

" 30 seconds have passed! Nail wins this match! " the announcer said and it was official who won.

Universe 18 fighters were amazed by such power of a namek.

" It's a pity that Nail didn't give us a hand against this commando on Namek " commented Gohan

" I wonder what he was doing instead of helping us " added Vegeta and it caused Piccolo to stare blankly at him

On universe 19 Gotena was really glad that Nail won

" So you think you can take him down sis? " asked Kakarot

" Puh lease I'm a saiyan with a baby power level 12 478 whatcha think? " commented Gotena

" Next fight Trunks from Universe 12 against Cooler from universe 8 "

" This I gotta see…" said Kakarot smirking.


End file.
